


Good Night to the Moon

by Azelaren



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, I am so sorry, M/M, Please Don't Hurt Me, Sad, So very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azelaren/pseuds/Azelaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, how he wished it was just a bad dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I know I wrote one where the one who died was Yamaguchi but my friend asked if I could... write one with Tsukishima dead this time... so I did...
> 
> I AM SO SORRY.

The day started out like any other. It was a Saturday. Yamaguchi lazily stood up from his bed. “ _I should go see Tsukki today_ ,” he thought to himself.

 

The brunet started to go get ready and dressed. 

 

                                “ _I should call Tsukki to say that I’m coming over. I don’t want him to get mad at me for suddenly stopping by_.”

 

He then took his phone and dialed Tsukishima’s number.

 

                                All he heard was a voicemail.

 

                                “ _That’s odd_ ,” he thought. Tsukishima usually picked up his phone after the first ring. “ _Is he busy_?” Maybe he missed it. Maybe he was still asleep.

 

                                Then his call was returned shortly after. He immediately answered.

 

“Hello? Tsukki?” he said, almost too immediately.

 

“It’s Kei’s mother…” the lady on the other line sounded like she had been crying.

 

“Mrs. Tsukishima? Is there something wrong?” he answered - concern now written over Yamaguchi’s face.

 

The other line was silent for a while… then Tsukishima’s mother finally spoke up.

 

                                “ _Kei is… gone_.”

 

Yamaguchi dropped his phone due to shock. It couldn’t be a lie. It was Tsukishima’s mother who said so. He felt his heart shatter. But he mustered up the strength to pick up his phone and ask where Tsukishima was.

 

                                He was still in the hospital.

 

Yamaguchi rushed to get to the said hospital and asked for Tsukishima’s room number. He hasn’t been moved to the morgue as of the moment. There were attempts to save him.

 

                                None of them worked, apparently.

 

He reached his room and entered quietly. He saw Tsukishima’s parents, and brother. Having felt his presence, Tsukishima’s mother turned around. “Tadashi…” she started, slowly.

 

                                “I’m sorry… I knew you two were very close… I—“ She tried to stop herself from crying again.

                                “It’s okay Mrs. Tsukishima… none of us didn’t expect this to happen,” he said softly.

 

Tsukishima’s mother told her husband and her older son, Akiteru, that they should leave Yamaguchi alone and take some time to register what happened to Kei. The three left the room quietly, and Tsukishima’s mother gently closed the door.

 

                                Yamaguchi walked closer to the bed. He looked at Tsukishima’s face. For someone who died so suddenly, he looked like he was at peace.

 

                                Yamaguchi knew that he’d lose his best friend some day. He just didn’t expect to lose him this way. He had so much he wanted to tell Tsukishima. He had, for so long, wanted to tell him that he was grateful to him, how much Tsukishima meant to him…

 

                                _How much he loved him_.

 

                                _Oh how he wished this was just a bad dream_.

 

                                But it wasn’t. This is the cold, harsh reality. And there is nothing he can do.

 

He let himself cry for a while. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. He lost his best friend… and the person he loved the most.

 

                                He wiped the tears off from his face. He couldn’t say goodbye.

 

                                Instead, he leaned down, slowly and carefully, as if to not disturb the blond, and whispered.

 

                                “ _Good night, Tsukki_ ,” he, then, proceeded to plant a kiss on the blond’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hurt me... ;A;


End file.
